Cinderella
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Peran Cinderella memang lari pergi ketika sudah waktunya bukan? Krisho


**Title : Cinderella**

 **Cast : Kim Junmyeon & Wu Yifan**

 **A.N : Inspirasi dari salah satu bagian novel "After The Rain". Sebelumnya ini pairing lain. Happy reading! ^^**

Diluar sana, gedung-gedung tinggi berdiri kokoh, angkuh. Cahaya lampunya berpendar kecil, namun terlihat terang. Di bawah, lampu kendaraan bergerak cepat menghias jalanan. Padat, memanjang, dan cepat, seperti hewan melata bersinar tak ada habisnya.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku terlambat." Yifan datang. Meninggalkan kecupan singkat di dahiku. Aku yang tengah terhanyut dengan pandangan luar jendela mengalihkan mata untuk ganti memberi Yifan perhatian. Ia yang sudah duduk di hadapanku.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam." Aku melirik jam tangan hitam yang menyabuk pergelangan tangan.

"Maaf. Kau tahu kan, Soora menangis tadi dan ibunya tidak juga pulang. Aku sedikit kewalahan." Tangan Yifan bergerak menggenggam salah satu punggung tanganku di atas meja.

Aku terhenyak diam. Di sana, di jari manisnya terlingkar sebuah cincin perak. Hatiku seakan bergeser dari tempatnya. Sakit. Hanya dengan sebuah kepingan logam itu, cukup membuatku tersadar dan mengingat satu fakta penting.

"Happy 10th anniversary, sayang. Terima kasih telah mendampingiku sepuluh tahun ini. Membagi seluruhnya padaku. You're always the best, love." Ucapnya seraya mengusap punggung tanganku lembut. Obsidianku masih tak mau lepas dari cincin di tangannya.

"Yifan, cincinmu belum kau lepas." Kataku dingin.

Tangan langsung ia tarik. Aku hanya menoleh kembali menatap hal-hal di luar yang tampak lebih menarik. Tapi dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat Yifan melepaskan cincinnya tergesa dan meletekkannya di meja. Kembali ia genggam tanganku, kali ini di angkatnya dan diciumnya lama.

"Maaf, aku menghancurkan malam ini." Selanya, kemudian meletakkan tanganku di atas meja lagi.

Aku diam.

"Kau sudah pesan makanan?" Ia tak lelah bertanya.

Aku menarik tanganku, dan menenggak habis Wine di meja. "Sudah terlalu malam, aku tidak ingin makan."

"Ah. Ma-"

"Sekali lagi kau berkata maaf, kau benar-benar menghancurkan malam ini." Tandasku. "Kau meminta maaf, tapi justru kau memojokkanku. Membuatku seperti penjahat."

Tubuhnya menegang, aku tahu. Tapi aku berusaha tidak peduli. Ia kemudian meminum Wine-nya canggung, menghabiskannya sekali tenggak.

Aku menuangkan Wine lagi pada gelasnya. Pandangan matanya sangat terasa, ia menusukku dengan tatapannya.

"Dengar, mari bersenang-senang seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya kita merayakan hari jadi. Jangan menjadikan tahun ini tahun yang buruk." Kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum. Ganti kuiisi gelasku, dan meletakkan botolnya di meja. Kutekankan telunjuk pada bibir gelas, bergerak memutar, membuat bunyi decit lirih muncul. "Lihat, kau memojokkanku lagi."

"Junmyeon, ada apa sebenarnya?" Yifan gelisah.

"Ada pertanyaan yang terus terkunci semenjak tiga tahun lalu aku harus berbagi dirimu dengan yang lain. Aku ini siapa? Kita ini... apa?" Jariku berhenti bergerak bersamaan kata terakhir yang keluar.

"Kau kembali labil, sayang. Ada apa?" Yifan terlihat tidak nyaman.

Wajahku berhiaskan senyuman lagi. "Kau sengaja tidak ingin menjawab?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau ini siapa? Tentu kau penyimpan sebagian diriku. Dan kita ini apa? Kita adalah manusia yang diberkahi cinta serta kasih sayang oleh Tuhan satu sama lain."

Aku menopang dagu. "Wow, terdengar manis."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kim Junmyeon. Seriously, kau ini kenapa?" Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

"Aku menyimpan sebagian hatimu, tapi kau menyimpan seluruh hatiku. Lihat perbedaannya? Sangat jauh, Yifan. Benar-benar tidak adil. Itu artinya, sebagian milikmu yang lain berada pada keluarga kecil manismu di rumah bukan?" Kukendalikan diri berusaha tetap tenang.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membahas Soora dan istriku lagi, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, love. Kau bahkan tahu bukan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Menganggapmu sebagai pendamping hidupku yang sesungguhnya." Wajah Yifan mengeras.

"Yifan dengar, anggapanmu hanya khayalan tak berbentuk. Nyatanya, posisiku akan dianggap negatif oleh orang awam. Selingkuhan, simpanan, penggoda, penghancur, atau apapun itu. Mereka akan menimpakan titik salahnya padaku."

"Secara tidak langsung, kau ingin aku bercerai dengannya bukan?" Simpulnya sepihak.

Genggaman tanganku mengerat. "Dan semua akan berkata bahwa aku tidak tahu diri!"

"Junmyeon, kau bisa katakan dari dulu bila kau ingin aku melakukannya."

"Tujuh tahun hubungan kita, tidak kau perjuangkan di depan ayahmu. Tiga tahun selanjutnya, kau menahanku. Aku benar-benar memberikan semua cintaku hingga aku bertaruh aku akan bertahan. Sepuluh tahun, benar-benar hanya kau, Yifan." Tembok tahanananku mulai retak.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan bercerai. Dan kita bisa hidup bersama." Kata-katanya tak mengandung keraguan. Semudah itukah?

"Kau ini seperti Cinderella. Kau berdansa denganku tiap malam. Wajahmu berhiaskan topeng agar tak ada orang yang melihat. Dan selalu tiba waktunya kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang pesta, pulang agar keluargamu di rumah tak menemukanmu sedang berdua dengan yang lain. Tidakkah sebenarnya hubungan ini menyiksa?" Panas menjalar mataku.

"Tapi, kau sendiri bilang. Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Karena itu aku menahanmu lama." Yifan berusaha menahan kekacauannya.

"Itu benar. Tapi aku akan belajar hidup tanpamu, dan kau juga harus melakukannya." Jariku beralih mengusap bibir gelas lagi.

"Junmyeon!"

Aku meminum Wine-ku satu teguk. "Aku akan menikah. Karena itu ayo sudahi hingga hari ini saja." Kemudian lanjut menghabiskan Wine-ku.

"Kau? Menikah? Dengan siapa?" Kali ini, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Kuraih mantelku, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih. "Bulan depan, datanglah bersama Soora dan ibunya. Aku menunggu." Kuletakkan di atas meja, tepat di samping cincin pernikahan milik Yifan.

"Tidak! Aku akan bercerai, lalu ayo kita hidup jauh dari sini. Junmyeon, kumohon. Aku bisa melakukannya jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya." Ia menggenggam tanganku. Sedangkan aku menolaknya pelan.

Kedua tanganku melapas kalung yang sepuluh tahun ini menetapi leherku. Meletakkannya di atas amplop putih itu. "Dulu itu yang aku inginkan, tapi dengan cara kau mau memperjuangkan hubungan kita. Kau bisa buka gemboknya dengan kunci ini. Kemudian lepaskan aku pergi."

"Aku tidak mau." Ia menggeleng.

"Yifan."

"Aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi. Tapi biarkan kuncinya tetap berada padamu." Yifan mengambil kembali kalung tersebut, beranjak berdiri di hadapanku. Ia memakaikannya, sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Tangannya bergetar. Aku hanya diam.

"Maaf. Terima kasih juga untuk sepuluh tahun ini." Lirihnya. Dan ia mencium keningku lama.

Cairan garam itu menembus mataku juga. Mata sudah kupejam, tapi tak bisa menghentikannya turun. Lama ia menciumku, akhirnya terlepas. Kututup bibirku menahan isakkan.

Ponsel kami berdua berdering bersamaan. Bukan ponselku yang langsung kulihat, melainkan milik Yifan. Nama yang terpampang masih sama seperti malam-malam kami berdua sebelumnya. Nama yang selalu menjadikan Yifan pergi meninggalkanku di ruang dansa.

Selanjutnya, kami bertatapan sebentar. Dan ia mengambil ponsel serta mantelnya kemudian berbalik.

"Aku pergi." Katanya diiringi langkah menjauh.

Kupandang kosong meja. Menuangkan Wine, meminumnya sekali tenggak lagi. "Lihat, kau benar-benar Cinderella."

Aku menatap nanar cincin dan amplop di sana. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

 **-END-**

 **Jadi ini ceritanya galau alaynya lagi keluar. Inget si dia udah ada yang punya. Dari tiga mau jadi enam tahun aku stay nanti tetep juga cuma gitu-gitu aja. Putus asa tapi nggak bisa pindah. Yaudah..**

 **Walau telat, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri~ Mohon maaf ya kalau punya salah, entah dari kata-katanya dalam fic atau yang lain. Selamat hari kemenangan :D**


End file.
